


A little issue

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Bang Chan, Age Play Little Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Seo Changbin, Changbin is Soft, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, caregiver!jeongin, caregiver!minho, little!chan, little!changbin, little!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: While Changbin was watching over Chan and Jisung while they were little and nobody else was home, something took place which resulted in a little Changbin, Chan and Jisung left alone without a caregiver in the house.Little/s: Chan, Changbin and JisungCaregiver/s: Changbin, Jeongin and Minho
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A little issue

"Are you sure you've got this?" Minho made sure one last time, he and Jeongin would be leaving soon and Changbin had reassured them that he'd be fine watching over Chan and Jisung for a few hours. Minho didn't doubt him, he just knew the littles could get a little out of hand when they were in their headspace while left alone with Changbin. He only says this since Changbin was just a very lenient person, he couldn't tell the littles off even if they'd egged him and thrown flour over him. Not that that had ever happened before...Heh. 

"I'm certain, just go go," He ushered the two out of the door, Jeongin looked a little offended whereas Minho was laughing in his face so Changbin was more than happy to get them out of his hair. Everyone else had full schedules today and being that Chan and Jisung had woken up little it only made sense that one of them stayed behind to make sure no fires started, no mess was made and overall, they were safe. 

"So, what do you two troublemakers want to do today?" The question remained unanswered for around a minute before Jisung plopped onto the floor to open their toybox, Chan followed with a wide smile as he waved Changbin over to join. 

"Binnie p'ay too!" The two littles were rather fond of this idea and so Changbin sat down with the duo playing with a block in one hand and a small red car in the other. It was all going smoothly, which was odd but Changbin let it be since he was rather enjoying himself too. It wasn't every day he got to look after the littles by himself, he remembered the last time he watched over them alone and just laughed at the thought of it. 

"Wan' bunbun," Jisung pouted at him, 'bunbun' was a little rabbit plush that Minho and Jeongin had bought him when they found out about his headspace and ultimately then both became his and Chan's caregiver. Chan and Jisung were the only known littles in stray kids, who knows there could always be another. 

"Alright, I'll get him," The mentally oldest one in the room said as he stood up and jogged up the stairs to retrieve the bunny, his journey there was fine but it was the journey back when everything kind of went downhill. Running down the stairs was never a good idea, Jeongin always shouted after the littles when they took off up the stairs but Changbin kind of just assumed it was because they were clumsy in their headspace. 

With the plushie in his hands, he started jogging back down the stairs but happened to miss a step. The bunny plush went flying and landed on the ground with a soft sound but the loud thud next to it landed with a loud scream and followed by a mass amount of cries. The two littles ran to the scene with wide eyes, Jisung stayed a little behind Chan with teary eyes at the sight. 

"Binnie!" Chan tried everything but in his headspace, he wasn't too sure on what to do, he'd never seen a caregiver cry only Jisung and even so, it would normally a caregiver that would help. 

"Sungie try help," Jisung whispered as he crawled over to the crying man's side, he tilted his head as if he were evaluating him. The crying, wailing, squirming and the hyperventilating. They tried to make out what he was trying to say but Chan eventually figured it out. 

"Binnie wan' Daddy an' Appa?" Chan thought out loud for a moment, that was odd, he was talking as if he were a little but that's impossible...Wasn't it? 

Jisung seemed to be one step ahead with Changbin's phone in his hand, he had taken it out of his pocket a couple of seconds ago when it had slipped out from the harsh movements. He was thankful the phone was unlocked, a miracle really, there was a little struggle when trying to find the contact he was looking for. When he found the contact, 'Minho Hyung', he clicked on it and put it against his ear. While in little space he'd never called someone but there was a first time for everything. 

_"Changbin? It's only been like half an hour, you're not-"_ Jisung wouldn't normally interrupt his caregiver but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

He took a deep breath, "Daddy, Binnie fell and has big ouchie an' won't stop crying," Even Minho could hear the quivering voice of his little, said little could faintly hear his Appa in the background moving around and shouting something. 

"Okay baby, we'll be right back alright? Can you and Channie get ready to open the door so we can help straight away?" He nodded then voiced his answer out loud, the five minutes waiting for Jeongin and Minho to knock on the door felt like years when listening to Changbin scream with the neverending tears sliding down his face. 

Chan was still at his side hugging him tightly, he remembers his Appa doing the same when he had fallen out of bed after having a nightmare and that helped a lot. Given that the crying hadn't died down, Chan figured his hugging was ineffective and pulled away only to be lunged at by Changbin seconds after. 

"Sungie, Binnie seems small," Chan informed Jisung who was sat staring at the door awaiting the knock from the caregivers, after all, he was given instructions to open it and he's a good boy and will do as he was told. Jisung nodded and looked back at them, he always became quieter when he was nervous. 

"Binnie little?" He asked with wide eyes to the other little, Chan shrugged back in response, he wasn't really sure either. 

"Dunno," He paused, "But I don't think he's okay," Maybe Chan was just stating the obvious at this point, evidently, but he thought it was worth mentioning and Jisung thought the same. Soon enough, the knock on the door came and Jisung raced over to open it. On the other side stood Jeongin impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, clearly worried, Minho was pretty much the same. 

"Daddy! Appa!" Chan called out desperately as he saw the two figures stumbling towards him, Jeongin whispered something to Minho who nodded in response. 

"Hey you two, why don't we go and get you some food while Daddy sorts this out?" They nodded understanding that they were probably in the way, the youngest took the boys into the kitchen while asking them questions about what was happening. 

Back in the hallway, Minho leant down to Changbin who was still crying his eyes out on the cold tiled floor. 

"Come here sweetheart," He said softly with outstretched arms, he wasn't stupid, he knew as soon as he saw the scene what was going on. Sure, Changbin had never slipped before, to Minho and Jeongin's knowledge but now that they knew he was indeed a little, they would take him under their wing too. 

Changbin crawled quickly into the caregiver's arms and tucked his head into the man's neck, he stood up running his hand lightly through his hair feeling the bump forming on his head. He frowned but didn't let the boy see, the best course of action would probably be an ice pack so he walked into the living room attracting the attention of the 3 others. The littles just looked beyond amazed at the fact Changbin was sucking on his thumb while sniffling into the fabric of the older man's shirt. 

“Jeongin, do you mind?” He gestured to the body in his arms, the youngest nodded with a soft expression on his face. Jeongin walked over quickly taking the weight into his arms, there was a little whining from the newly found little but after getting readjusted in the arms of the other he was lax again.

”Appa, Binnie wan’ paci?” Jeongin looked down at Jisung who was staring back up with wide eyes, he nodded, after all, he didn’t want the boy to get used to sucking on his thumb. Jisung scrambled onto his feet walking quickly to his room where he knew he had an unopened pacifier, it was a baby blue shade with pretty little sequins making it ever so pretty in Jisung's eyes. 

When he arrived back into the room, he gave it to Jeongin who smiled and ruffled his hair in return. With a pleased grin, Jisung sat back down with Chan who both continued intently watching Changbin's moves, he flinched slightly when Minho came back with the ice pack but once he began sucking on the paci he was back to being quiet. 

"I think we've got a little _little_ baby now," Changbin seemed to be a lot younger in his headspace though it was quite hard to tell since it might have just been the shock of smacking his head hard against the wall that sent him into a younger headspace. 

"Will Binnie be Channie and Sungie's brother?" Chan asked barely containing his excitement at the mere thought of having _another_ little to play with, before the caregiver's had a chance to answer Changbin moved his head from Jeongin's shoulder and looked at the two littles who smiled brightly in response. 

"Play," He whispered pointing at the floor, Chan rushed over to the toy box bringing it into his view so Changbin had a choice on what to play with. He settled on some soft blocks, he even threw one at Minho who caught it with a laugh. 

"Not only do we have a new little, but we also have a naughty little," Changbin giggled and oh if that wasn't the cutest thing ever then what was. 

Looks like Chan and Jisung did have a new brother to play with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed, I've had this idea on my mind for a while ^_^  
> The next one will be out within a week!


End file.
